Dinner Date
by Gregs-Girlfriend
Summary: Calleigh offers to accompany Eric to dinner to get his Mom of his back and he offers to repay her in any way she wants lame summary I know, but it's my first ever attempt Pure EC porn!


This was written at 3 in the morning after one too many glasses of wine. All spelling mistakes are my own!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters as if I did they would have got it on looong before now!

R&R and enjoy

Sara

xxxx

"I am so sorry, my Momma never stops talking once she starts" Eric sighed, sliding into the drivers seat of his car. Calleigh just grinned and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it" She smiled, clicking her seat belt into place and twisting slightly to face him. "You're Moms a sweetheart and plus I enjoyed playing the girlfriend for the night"

Eric smiled, she'd done him a huge favour. You see every few weeks his Mom would always invite him over for dinner. The nights followed the same pattern every time. It would begin with "Why don't you come see you're Momma more often?". Then when dinner was served it would change to "Are you sure you're eating right? You're looking awful skinny son". Then worst of all as he was set to leave, jacket over his arm ready to make a quick getaway, his mom would always ask "So when is my boy going to bring a lady for dinner?". He'd just sigh and walk down the path to his car, giving her a shrug of his shoulders and a non-commital "soon".

After a another evening having dinner with his Mom, Eric had found himself venting his frustrations to Calleigh in the breakroom the next day. "I wanna take home a special girl to my Mom" He 'd sighed, leaning back against his chair. "My mom has high standards for her only son and it would take a pretty special girl to impress her" _And he knew the perfect girl_ he'd thought to himself _if only he wasn't such a damn coward and actually asked her out on date._ He'd ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"I could always go with you one time if you want, just to get her off your back for while" Calleigh had replied, her southern accent thickening, becoming so inviting and captivating. It was the voice that always filled his dreams of a night. _This must be a dream too?_ He quickly turned to look at her, studying her face intently. From the way she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak, he realised he wasn't dreaming, she had actually suggested what he thought she had. He felt himself blush slightly and his throat dried up. _Calleigh Duquesne, hottest woman in Miam,i was offering to be his girlfriend?_ So what if it was only for his Moms benefit, it was step closer than he'd been since he'd met her. Managing to grasp back some use of the English language he'd managed to reply a croaky. "That would be great"

So that was set. He'd arranged to pick her up a few hours after shift had finished to take her to his Moms house. He arrived on the doorstep with a bunch of flowers and was greeted by a smiling Calleigh, all ready to go. She took the flowers from him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Eric to send silent prayers to every god his delirious mind could think off. She'd quickly placed the flowers in water and had grabbed her purse. Eric had let her walks a few steps ahead, enjoying the view of her cute ass in a slinky black pencil skirt. He had to admit, she looked hot! She'd dressed in a crisp white shirt and a figure-hugging black pencil skirt. Smart enough for his mother to approve yet sexy enough for every never throughout Erics body tingle with pleasure. "Keep up" Calleigh giggeled, quickening her pace. Okay she had to know what this was doing to him right?

_Atleast he'd managed to contain himself through dinner, _he thought triumphantly to himself. And just as he'd predicted, his Mom had adored Calleigh, just like everyone else who ever met her felt. She had managed to sit through his mothers barrage of questions with a smile on her face, answering each one with charm and grace. His mom had even given him an approving nod as he walked past her to the kitchen, clearing the dinner plates away.

And after what had seemed like a toturiously long session of "Let's scare the new girlfriend away by telling her stories and showing her baby photos" they'd finally been allowed to leave. Now sitting in the car, he felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. For the first time that night he'd felt himself completely relaxed. "I owe you on Cal. Anything you ever want, anything you ever need, I'm your guy" Calleigh grinned wickedly.

"Anything?" She purred, giving him a look that made his heart somersault. His throat had dried up yet again so he just nodded. "Well you know" She replied with a sexy smirk playing on her lips "a girl can get mighty lonely in a big apartment on her own" Her southern accent was thicker than he'd ever heard it and damn did it turn him on! _Surely she knew now what she was doing to-_ His train of thoughts ended abruptly as she felt her hand snake across his knee and up his inner thigh. _Oh good lord! _He felt himself harden quickly at her touch. "What are you waiting for?" She smirked, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Drive"

That was all the encouragement he needed. He'd drove as quickly as he could to her apartment without breaking any laws. No sooner had the door shut, she had started her oral assault on his skin, moving her mouth methodically up his neck, alternating between sucking, biting and kissing his caramel skin. He moaned as he felt his erection begging to be released from the confines of his trousers. "Calleigh" His lips trembled as they formed around her name. She slipped her hands under his shirt, tracing every contour of his defined chest. He pressed himself up against her and she too let a moan escape her lips as she felt his erection rubbing against her. "I need you" He growled, his voice deep with lust. He quickly gained enough control to spin her around and pin her against the wall. He lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist. Using the wall for support, he crashed his lips down onto hers in a lust filled kiss. He ground his hips against her and he felt her shiver in his arms as her moans increased in volume and urgency. "Take me" She pleaded, her eyes dark with lust. Not needing anymore prompting he carried her swiftly through to her bedroom before laying her gently down onto her bed. There, he started at her feet, removing her shoes carefully. Then he worked his way up her inner thighs, slipping his hands under her skirt to pull down her panties. "Eric!" She groaned impatiently. Eric smirked and threw the underwear to one side. "Good things come to those who wait" He replied as he reached for the waistband of her skirt and soon that too lay disgarded on the floor. He made light work of her shirt until she lay infront of him in only a lacy white bra. He ran his hands up her stomach until he reached the piece of offending clothing. He cupped her breasts in his palms, flicking a thumb over each hardened nipple, eliciting an excited gasp from Calleighs lips. He reached behind her and undid the clasp. He peeled the lace of her skin and threw it behind him. He kneaded her full breasts slowly before replacing his hands with his tongue, taking a hardened nipple into his mouth and grazing it slightly with his teeth. "Oh God Eric!" Calleigh gasped. Eric smirked against her skin and let a hand snake down her stomach. He felt her body arch upwards as he gently slipped a finger inside of her warm moist centre, his thumb rubbing small circles against he swollen clit. He slipped another finger inside her and began to move in and out. His mouth still worked over the sensitive area of her breasts. All the sensations was too much for Calleigh who was soon thrusting to meet his fingers, quickening the pace and screaming his name louder and louder as she excellerated towards her climax. He mouthed his mouth down her stomach and soon adding his tongue, sucking her sensitive skin as his fingers continued to bob in and out of her. Soon she crashed over the edge, her lips screaming Erics name as her release flooded over her.

Calleigh took a few seconds to regain her breath before flipping Eric onto his back with strength he never knew she had. "Too many clothes" She panted huskily as her hands fumbleled with his belt. Feeling his erection straining even harder, he removed his shirt himself to quicken the process. Soon both his shirt and trousers had, along with all over her clothing, been banished to the floor around the bed. She looked up at him as she teased him through his boxers, running her fingertips slowly up and down his shaft. "Calleigh" He moaned, mimicing her earlier actions as he'd pleasured her. She grinned wickedly and gently eased his boxers down his legs until they dropped to the floor. She kept her eyes fixed on his as she took hold of his shaft and began to move her hand slowly and confidently up and down. He closed his eyes as he concetrated on only the movements of her h- _Damn it Calleigh! _He gasped as he felt her tongue swipe across the head of his arousal before grazing her teeth along the length of his shaft. She tongue swirled around the head again as she finally took him into her mouth. "Oh God Calleigh, so fucking good!" He shouted as he rocked his hips up, thrusting into the warmth of her mouth. _Okay if she carried on like this he wouldn't last much longer. _he thought as he reached down and grabbed her, rolling quickly on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his tight ass, encouraging him to hurry. Eric slowly pushed the tip of his erection into her, smiling as he watched her gasp. His eyes stayed transfixed on hers as he eased himself into her fully. He leant down to kiss her passionately as he slid out of her and pushed back in, the kiss breaking slightly as she let out a moan. Her hips lifted to meet his, encouranging him to go deeper. His lips found a nipple again and he bit her gently as he thrust into her again, smiling as she cried out his name loudly. Eric picked up the pace, thrusting harder and harder into her. Both their gasps and moans growing louder and louder as they sped towards their climaxes. Their lips met in messy kisses between thrusts. His eyes glanced over her body. He had never seen anything so sexy as a naked Calleigh beneath him, writhing with passion and screaming out his name. He could feel himself swiftly losing control as he picked up the pace, moving as fast as he could without hurting her. Her cries intensified as she scremed his name as loud as she could. He felt her body begin to tremble beneath him and as she squeezed her internal muscles, it all became to much for him. He knew he was going to come before her but he used all that was left of his strength to keep thrusting powerfully into her. She muscles tightenend around him even more causing Eric to come loudly, emptying his load deep inside of her and pushing Calleigh to climax with him.

They lay together in silence for a few moments, waiting for their breathing to calm to a normal rhythm. "Wow!" Eric whispered against the skin of her neck.

"Wow!" Calleigh echoed him, her hands sliding up and down his back. They lay together in each other arms for what seemed like hours, just enjoyed the feel of each others skin under there hannds, still on to much of a high to sleep. Or so they thought. Calleigh let out a small yawn as she shifted to rest her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "Looks like I'm going to have accompany you to dinner more often" She said with a smirk. Getting no reply she looked up to see that Eric had fallen into a deep sleep. She smiled at him, reveling in how peaceful yet still amazingly sexy he looked before turning back and snuggling up to him. Soon she too had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
